<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Charulein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673113">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein'>Charulein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Gen, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The same nightmare haunts Lux over and over again. One-Shot. Character Study.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taste of blood lingered on Lux’ tongue, the iron tinge an old friend of hers. She dreamt this scenario so many times, but it always ended the same way: her arms in shackles, her freedom lost and her life? Forfeit - all in the name of Demacian justice.</p>
<p>Sometimes the executioner would be the king himself, sometimes it was Garen; today however, Lux was facing a twisted version of herself, one whose magic was torn out and replaced with a fanatic loyalty to Demacia. Her eyes were hollow, devoid of the light that was ingrained into Lux’ being. She wondered if this was what her mother wished to see.</p>
<p>Deep inside Lux already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Luxanna Crownguard, agent of the Radiant Ones,” the figure sneered, demanding Lux’ attention, “You are here to be judged before Demacian law, your accusation a grave one.”</p>
<p>Lux had no choice but to keep her eyes on her <em> true </em> Demacian self as it continued talking. “You have used magic, the most <em>vile</em> affliction, against the kingdom. What do you plead?”</p>
<p>No words could escape her lips, silence echoing the grand halls. The shackles around her arms wound themselves tighter, spreading to her neck in a suffocating embrace. She felt the cold steel, how it seared itself further into her flesh with every breath she took.</p>
<p>It was always the same.</p>
<p>“Ah, has guilt settled in your gut? Is it too heavy in your lungs, choking the life out of you?” Lux saw the executioner’s sword in her shadow’s hands, its blade shimmering with a thirst for blood. Soon it would be fed again, only to grow even hungrier. </p>
<p>The other version of herself raised the sword, ready to strike. “Let me ease that feeling with a swift death - not that you deserve one.”</p>
<p>Lux still felt the blade on her neck after she woke up in a sweat. It always felt so real, so damning, as if Demacia itself cursed her with these nightmares. She hoped that someday she wouldn’t taste the blood on her lips or feel the tug of chains anymore. That someday, she could- <em>would</em> surely change her homeland.</p>
<p>Until that day, however, the blade in her dreams would loom over her neck, reminding her of the very real consequences should she ever fail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been feeling under the weather for a while, so had to write it out somehow. Lux always makes me feel strong, so imagining her also going through harsh times and making it through fills me with hope</p>
<p>Thank you for reading&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>